The cost effectiveness of switching networks employing waveguides, most typically optical fibers, is well recognized. Consequently, considerable effort is being expended both in the United States and abroad to realize such systems.
Copending applications Ser. No. 750,805 filed for "Optical Switch Arrangement" and Ser. No. 750,811 filed for "Optical Eraser and Node Switch for an Optical Network", all on even date herewith, disclose waveguide switches, erasers, and network components for implementing novel optical networks.